Treasure Planet: I'm a pirate your a captain
by SweetAngel183
Summary: This is the stroy of love, adventure, and heartache. Maria tells her story on how her past four years have made her lonely and with a broken heart. What would you do if everything you ever loved crumbled infront of you?
1. Chapter 1:Is there a hole in your heart?

Ok I know what your thinking she already had six storys to write and there all incomplete I know but I dont know It's just when I have an idea I have to write it down so yea. This story is actually really special to me cause the main charector Maria is based off of me the only diffrence is that I dont have long black hair I have brown mediume lenght hair but the personality is all me. So hope you enjoy and I'll try my best to update as soon as I can on my other stories. :)

Disclaimer: No Treasure Planet is not mine.

* * *

In the dark again, funny isn't it? When I was younger I always wanted a life of danger, adventure, and now? It's all about running for my life and protecting myself. Right now I'm in my cabin in the dark writing about the past four years and how I've ended up lonely and heart broken. My life has been an endless roller coaster of love and heartache. I'm warning you now that this story does not have an happy ending so sit down, get comfortable and listen as my story unfolds right in front of you. Also once the story is over don't feel bad for me as I have taken this adventure as a lesson. So now that we have this straight lets begin.

* * *

"Good morning!" I greeted as I walked down the stairs into the galley.

"Aye Marie have ya been?" Silver asked grabbing a bowel and filling it up with some kind of stew. Silver was basically my father since four years ago when I was thrown out of the orphanage for being the age limit of 15. I had dressed like a boy and worked for him for three months till my decise was discovered when I was fighting with one of the crewmen and was slapped by him which cause my hat to fly off and unravel my black wavy hair. Since then Silver treated me like his own daughter although I stilled worked for him he always had a soft spot for me.

"Good just tired." I said grabbing the bowel from him and hoping on top of the counter.

"Of what lass?" Silver laughed.

"Well for starters someone made me wash dishes till two o'clock in the morning," I said referring to him.

"And I starter writing again." I finished slurping some of the soup.

"Aye?" Silver questioned.

"Yep and I practiced on my high jump kick till five in the morning so put that all together… I only had two hours of sleep."

"Maria," Silver warned.

"Hey I'll take a nap later," I said innocently putting down my soup and jumping off the counter.

"Where are ya up to now?" Silver asked.

"I don't know yet." I said tieing my hair up into a pony tail.

"Are ya at least going at finish ya soup?" Silver sighed. Quickly I chugged the soup, placed the bowel into the sink and ran out of the galley. I scanned the deck for anything or anyone who needed help. The deck seemed pretty plausible so I decided to go and bug Zack.

"So were we headed now?" I asked nudging Zack. Zack was are new recruit he had got added to the crew just a week ago and was amazing at charting and mapping. He was an Alantian with golden eyes and pale white skin with honey long brown hair.

"Why so interested?" Zack asked writing notes.

"Oh just wondering so I can research how popular we are."

"Well were headed to a small planet so we should be ok." Zack chuckled.

"Why? Does Silver have some business to take care of or what?" I asked.

"I don't know all he told me was he had some unfinished business to take care of with a certain pup." Zack said closing his notepad and looking up at me.

"Well I'm clueless." I shrugged.

"Why am I not surprised?" Zack said playfully.

"Shut up, any who were are we headed?" I asked again.

"To Montresser."


	2. Chapter 2:Or am I mistaken?

Woo! Two chapters in one night! New record for me! Anywho I hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Ha I wish I owned Treasure Planet but sadly I dont. :(

* * *

"Montresser?" I asked.

"Yep and speaking of Montresser we are schedule to land in an hour so start packing." Zack said walking away.

"Why didn't anyone tell me earlier?" I yelled.

"That's what you get for staying up at five in the morning writing, singing and practicing your high jump which by the way needs a little work." Zack said climbing down the stairs to the crews hammocks.

"Wha-" I was suddenly speechless. How did he know? Suddenly the call of land ho snapped me out of my daze. Quickly I ran to my quarters which was across from Silvers and started packing.

* * *

_**An hour and a half later…**_

"Silver will you please tell me were are we going?" I begged as I placed on my blue short sleeve jacket that went over my black V shirt and was completed with my dark blue jeans and black and white converse.

"No lassy it a be a surprise. Now you still remember how to stir a longboat?" Silver asked.

"Yea but what about the rest of the crew aren't they coming to?" I asked shrugging my duffel bag over my shoulder.

"This mission only includes me, ya and a little pup." Silver said walking towards a longboat and jumping in.

"Ok…I guess." I said slowly as I threw my bag into the longboat, jumped in and let Silver set in the coordinates for wherever we were going.

Twenty minutes later…

"Man this planet is stranded." I said mostly to myself.

"Lass look over there." Silver said pointing forward to a small house but as we got closer it got bigger and bigger till we stopped and looked at the building in front of us. I read the sign that swung on a pole that said Bennbow Inn.

"Silver why are we here?" I asked knowing that this place was way different then the usual bars and motels we usual went to.

"You'll see lass, you'll see." Silver chuckled as he stood back up and with my help got out of the longboat.

"So this is where it all started." Silver whispered to himself.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Come on lass." Silver chuckled as we walked up to the front door and opened it. The Inn was incredible beautiful it had hard wood floors and a huge inviting stone fireplace on the left side wall. There were tables and chairs everywhere and a bar on the right side of the Inn. The room was buzzing with customers as we seated ourselves near the fireplace.

"May I help you?" I lady with long red hair asked.

"Am, yes may I have some purp juice please." I said bushing my fingers through my hair.

"And a cup of ale for me lass." Silver said smiling at the waitress. The lady smiled back and left to get our drinks.

"So are you ever going to tell me why are we here? We can get caught! Do you know how popular we are? We just killed a whole crew two months ago." I said in a loud whisper.

"They tried to over run me ship and take ya," Silver pointed out.

"Not the point the point is were pirates we could get killed."

"Here you go one cup of purp juice and a cup of ale." She said placing the two cups on the table.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" She asked.

"Yes lassy if it's not a bother may I talk to Jim Hawkins?" Silver asked.

"Yes sir let me just get him he's in the garden with his mother." She said bowing and walking away.

"What? You know Jim Hawkins?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep." Silver answered tipping his hat down to cover his eyes.

"Well? How do you know him?" Silver didn't answer.

"Fine!" I said in aggravation "I'll just be in the restroom."

I started walking around the Inn looking for a restroom but couldn't manage to find one. Somehow I found myself outside the Inn.

"Great now I'm completely lost." I said to myself. I looked around and saw millions of flowers ever where.

"Wow," I sighed in awe as I looked around the bundles of flowers.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered as I gently picked a lily the most rawerest and my all time favorite flower.

"Excuse me?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around and saw a guy about my height with medium dark brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a tan baggy shirt, black slacks and black boots.

"Ah…" I said trying to search my mind on what to say.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked walking towards me.

"Ah… am, my name is Ma-Maria and I…am…," I stammered. The guys just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Your not so post to be out here." He said rubbing his neck.

"Sorry I just got lost and I didn't mean to-

"Pick my mom's flowers?" He said grabbing the lily I had in my hand.

"Excuses me?" I asked.

"Do you know how rawer these are?" He asked.

"Yes and I was saying I was sorry." I said defensive.

"Ya well shouldn't you go and find your mom?"

"For your information I'm sixteen and what are you twenty?" I said placing my hand on my hips.

"Look I would love to stay here and fight with you but I actually have someone waiting for me so have a great life." The guys said waving goodbye.

"You two asshole!" I said walking away. I had to walk all the way around the Inn to find my way back in.

"Silver can we please leave no- I stopped mid-sentence when I saw the asshole sitting next to Silver! I quickly walked over and sat down next to him.

"Ay lass there ya are I've been wondering were ya been." Silver chuckled.

"Yea why don't you ask him?" I said pointing to the guy sitting across from me.

"Hey! What? You're the one who was in the garden and who are you?"

"Lad, lass let me introduce you two. Maria this is Jim Hawkins and Jimbo this is Maria Compos." Silver introduced. My eyes went wide and I felt my throat go dry. The guy I called an asshole was the one guy who found Treasure Planet and lived!

"Ah…am….Ji-Jim Haw-Ha-Hawkins?" I stuttered. He lifted his eye brow and nodded.

"Maria are ya ok?" Silver asked.

"Am, yea I'm good…hopefully." I said softly.

"So Jimbo I heard ya in the Academy." Silver said as he took a drink from his cup.

"Yea," Jim said brushing his hand through his hair.

"Ay I see ya already set ya sails." Silver said.

"Well I've tried but it's been hard." Jim answered.

"No one said it was goanna be easy lad."

"Hmm…well what about you?" Jim asked.

"What about me lad?" Silver questioned.

"How have you been?"

"Hiding, running, rising this here pup." Silver said rubbing my head.

"Hey!" I said combing my hair with my fingers.

"New cabin boy… er, girl? Jim asked leaning in to get a better look of me.

"Ya can say that she was a stowaway and disguised herself as a boy to work on me ship. Once I found out she was a girl I let her stay. She reminds me a lot like ya was before I wiped ya into shape." Silver chuckled.

"Whoa! There is no way I'm like him." I said pointing towards Jim. Jim rolled his eyes as he sighed again.

"Ya be surprised lass but getting back to business I have a job for ya Jimbo you interested?" Silver asked.

"What would that be?"

"Another treasure hunt." Silver whispered to the both of us.

"What?" Jim and I both said in union.

"Yep the Mandarin trove."

"That's impossible they say that that treasure was destroyed years ago." I said.

"Nothings impossible lass and I know for a fact that the treasure still out there."

"But we don't have a map." Jim pointed out.

"I wouldn't be so sure Jimbo I know were to get it. If ya up for another treasure hunt before ya second year of the Academy we can find it all together." Silver said extending his hand to Jim.

"Your on." Jim said shaking Silvers hand.

"Then it's settled we be taking off tonight Jimbo."

"Great I'll meet you at the space port tonight." Jim said standing up to give Silver a hug. Silver happily got up and hugged Jim close and tightly. It seemed like they had a some sort of connection but what would it be?

"Well see ya tonight Jimbo." Silver said walking out of the Inn. I looked back at Jim and bit my lip, turned back around and walked out of the Beenbow Inn.


	3. Chapter 3:Dreamcatcher

Ok I have NOT updated ANY of my stories and I am sooooo sorry! But finally inspiration struck me and hopefully I'll have they rest of my stories updated soon!

Disclaimer: How can I own Treasure Planet if I cant even keep up with my stories?

* * *

Three hours later…

"I can't believe it!" I said jumping on my bed.

"Well I mean he is famous so of course he would be consided." Zack said sitting next to me.

"No, no it's not like that it's just I don't know he seemed different from what I thought he would be that's all." I said as I sat back up.

"Well I hope you can figure it out soon cause were going to be spending a lot of time with him." Zack said standing up.

"Who said I was going to spend time with him?" I said crossing my hands over my chest.

"Silver, he's kina like the captain so whatever he says goes." Zack pointed out as he leaned on my wall.

"Ok…that ruins my night." I sighed.

"Is he cute?" Zack asked.

"Well…yes." I said frustrated.

"Well that sucks for you." Zack said as he started to leave.

"Wait were are you going?" I asked.

"To grab some dinner duh." Zack said as he closed my door.

"That's right tonight's story night and it's my turn." I murmured to myself. I got off my bed and went to my closet to change into something more comfortable. I undressed and got redressed into a black sleeve less shirt with baggy cargo pants and my black boots. I let my hair down and let it flow all the way down to my chest and just ran my fingers through it and took off towards the galley.

* * *

"Ya ready lass?" Silver asked as he sipped his ale.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said as I turned off the lights and lit a lantern.

"So what is it today?" A crewmember asked.

"Hmm…what about the story of Maxial galaxy or The legend of black file stylax?" I asked.

"What about a song?" Zack asked.

"What?" I said confused.

"Yea I mean we always hear stories and you're the only person who can sing well I think you should sing us a song." Zack inferred.

"Well…I mean….am ….there's no music." I said trying to make up an excuse.

"That never stopped you from singing in your room." Zack pointed out. I glared at him as he smiled playfully at me.

"Come on lass just one song." Silver said trying to make me cave.

"Sing a song! Sing a song!" Everyone was cheering.

"Fine! But only one!" I said loudly to calm everyone down.

* * *

I need another story, something to get off my chest

My life is kinda boring I need something that I can confess

Till all my sleeves are stained red

From all the truth that I said

Come by it honestly I swear

Thought you saw me wink? No I've been on the brink, so

So tell me what you want to hear something that'll light those ears

Sick of all the insincere So I'm going to give all my secrets away

This time I dont need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm ganna give all my secrets away

My god, amazing how we got so far

It's like were chasing all those stars

Who's driving shiny, big, black cars

And everyday I see the news, All the problems we could slove

And when a situation rises just write it in an ablum

Singing staright to cold, but I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that'll light those ears

Sick of all the insincer, I'm going to give all my secrets away

This time, dont need another perfect lie

Don't care if the critics jump in line

I'm ganna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason got no shame

Got no family I can blame

Just dont let me disappear

I'mma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear

Something that'll light those ears

Sick of all the insincecer

Ganna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie

Don't care if critics jump in line

Ganna give all my secrets away

* * *

"Wow," I heard Jim whisper. Wait Jim? I snapped my head to the right and saw Jim sitting on the stairs. I felt my cheeks burn and a lump in my throat that made it hard for me to even breath.

"Aye Jimbo care to join us?" Silver asked.

"Sure I'm starving." Jim chuckled as he made his way to Silver. I quickly jumped off the table I was standing on and made my way to serve myself. As usual I sat next to Silver and made my hair cover the right side of my face to try and make myself invisible.

Hours past as Silver and I listened as Jim told his stories about helping his mother at the Inn and on how a women named Amelia and a guy called Dr. Doppler got married and had four children, three girls and one boy. Cassandra who is known as Kai is the oldest with red hair, Tiffany who has blonde hair and green eyes is the second oldest, Jasmine is the youngest girl she has honey brown hair with matching eyes, and last Dimitri which is the only boy and the youngest of the group by ten seconds. He also talked about how his first year at the academy was and about his plans of the future were. I felt a twig of jealously run through me as I listened at all his opportunities while I couldn't even apply for the academy.

"Jimbo I'm proud of ya." Silver said patting Jim's back.

"Wait what time is it?" I asked no one inntperticular.

"Twelve why?" Jim said looking at the clock on top of the lit lantern.

"Twelve?" I said running out of the galley and into my quarters. I quickly grabbed my journal and ran back on deck, climbed the crows nest and sat down and looked up at the stars. I grabbed the pencil that was on the side of my journal and started to write.

Dear, Journal

Well today wasn't exactly peachy but on the up side I meet Jim Hawkins the boy who fond Treasure Planet but he's not what I had expected. Don't get me wrong he's a some what nice guy and he is cute but I don't know he's just nothing like what I've heard about in stories. Anyhow he's going to be staying with us for awhile cause apparently were going on a treasure hunt! I forgot where were headed but I'm just excited that I'm going to be able to examine Jim Hawkins as we glide to space to find gold.

"Maria!" I heard Silver call.

"Yes?" I answered looking down at him.

"What ya be doin up there?" Silver asked.

"Am…just collecting my thoughts." I said as innocently as I could.

"Well don't stay up to late lass cause tomorrow ya and Jimbo are going to be put through the work of ya life!" Silver chuckled.

"When don't I work?" I asked. Silver laughed as he walked to his quarters. I started climbing down the crows nest and back on deck till I noticed someone on the shrouds.

"Am, hello?" I asked.

"Huh?" Jim said turning around.

"Oh it's just you." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well sorry," Jim scoffed.

"Shouldn't you been asleep by now?" I asked putting drown my journal and picked up my hair into a ponytail.

"I should ask the same for you." Jim retorted.

"Hey I was about to go to bed." I said defensive.

"Sure," Jim murmured.

"Why you out so late anyway?" I asked walking towards the ledge of the ship.

"Just bored." Jim said non-chantley.

"Hmm…well I guarantee by tomorrow you'll be begging to go to sleep." I said walking back to grab my journal off the ground.

"Yea I know." Jim chuckled. We stayed silent for moment before I actually asked him what I had been meaning to ask him all day.

"H-how do you know Silver anyways?" I asked slowly walking towards him.

"Long story," Jim smiled.

"Well we got all night." I said sitting next to him on the shrouds.

"Na I think we should save it for a different night besides we need our rest." Jim said jumping off the shrouds. He leaned out a hand to help me off but instead I grabbed a hold of a lose rope and flipped my way to my quarters.

"Show off!" Jim yelled.

"Naturally!" I yelled back. Happily I walked to my room and slipped into my pajamas which consist of short shorts and a long, baggy, black shirt. I let my hair down and took off my boots then jumped into bed and placed my journal on my nightstand. I slowly closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me.

* * *

"Michael come on we need to leave!" I heard a women call.

"Hello!" I yelled. Suddenly I was in a house with a women who had long black curly hair and hazel eyes she seemed about twenty-five, thirty and had light brown skin. Also there was a man who also had black hair and beautiful shimmering gold eyes and he also had light brown skin.

"Honey what about Maria?" The man asked.

"What?" I whispered to myself.

"I found an orphanage it's the only place well she'll be safe." The women said brushing her hand through his hair. The man turned around and walked into a different room I decided to follow him. We went through a hallway that lead to three doors two on the left and one on the right. He walked up to the door on the right and slowly opened it. The room was a nursery the walls were a lilac color and there was a white crib on the left wall under a window. The man walked towards the crib and looked in. I took a deep breath and cautionlly walked to the crib. I was about to see what was in it when there was a bone chilling scream.

"Esmeralda!" The man yelled as he picked up a baby from the crib and covered it in a white blanket. He quickly grabbed a basket and ran out the room down the hallway and into the main room. I quickly followed him and saw three men trying to arrest the women. The man gently placed down the basket and threw a lamp at the aliens. Two of them let go of the women and ran to grab the him. Quickly the women kicked one of the men holding her in the stomach and punched the other across the face. Once free she ran to the basket and grabbed it. She ran to the door and looked back to see her husband being handcuffed. Regretfully she turned back and ran out the door. She ran all the way down the street then took a left halfway down she turned right then suddenly she stopped. She gently kneeled to the ground and took the baby out of the basket and unwrapped the blanket. I took a deep breathe and walked towards the women. I got just close enough to get a good look of the baby. It was a girl she had hazel eyes and had a little spot of black hair on her head. The women craddeled her baby and shushed it asleep. Once the baby was asleep she gingerly wrapped the baby back up in the white blanket and placed her back in the basket.

"You'll always be in my heart and I hope someday well meet again, my sweet Maria." The women whispered as she creased the baby's face.

"Mom?" I whispered as the women weeped over her daughter. As she weeped over me. Quickly she grabbed the basket and ran down an ally. I followed her till we were at a dead end. I turned to my right and saw a door and a sign above it saying Once upon a life orphanage but I didn't see my mom anywhere in sight. Suddenly I heard a cry I looked down and saw the basket sitting on the door step. It was me laying in that basket, It was me who was forced to be separated from my parents, it was me who was carried in the orphanage and forced to live in it before I was kicked out. Finally the door opened and a lady with brown hair and brown eyes came out and picked up the basket and brought it in. Now I was alone in a dark ally in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

"Maria! Wake up!" I snapped my eyes open as I was shaken.

"I'm up!" I yelled as I grabbed whoever was shaking me. It was Zack.

"Good and here." Zack threw me a sponge.

"What's this for?" I asked grabbing the sponge.

"Dishes." Zack said non-chantley as he excited my room.

"Yea, good morning to you to!" I yelled so he could hear me. Groggily I walked to my bathroom and took a quick shower the changed into dark blue jeans, a grey sleeveless v shirt and black and white converse. I quickly brushed my hair, picked it up in a ponytail then took off towards the deck. I scanned the deck and saw Zack putting in coordinates, some of the crewmembers stacking crates of materials everywhere and Jim up helping two of the crew members untie the sails.

Ignoring everything and everyone else I made my way down to the galley to see Silver cooking and hundreds of dishes stacked up on the counter and some on the floor waiting for me to wash.

"Are you kidding me?" I said looking at the dishes.

"Come on lass it's not all bad," Silver said trying to reassure me.

"Yea you're not the one who has to wash them!" I said rubbing my face in exhaustion.

"Ya right lass now get at work you got more chores to do." Silver said as he sprinkled some kind of sauce in a pot.

"Great sound like fun,"


End file.
